


Carry Me

by scarletlesbian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletlesbian/pseuds/scarletlesbian
Summary: Rey’s legs get tired so Ben decides to carry her, reminding him of their first meeting
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Carry Me

Rey laughed as they walked through the communal area. They were on Naboo for business earlier in the day. Now that everything had been taken care of, they decided to take a stroll in a small communal area.

They made their way through the shops and gardens. It was all so beautiful.

She watched the other people there smiling and enjoying their time. Rey was incredibly grateful that she had the same happiness as she looked up at Ben. His beautiful smile was much better than anything she saw on any planet.

“What?” He asked.

Rey shook her head. “Nothing.” 

They looked into each other for a moment. And they both knew what each other was feeling and it was the exact same. They were just happy to be here with each other. 

Rey swung her arm that was holding on to his. “Come on, let's go into this plant shop. I want to buy more seeds to bring home.

They had spent a little time in the shop. Rey would buy all of the shop to bring home to her garden, but she did narrow it down.

They visited a few more places. They were completely lost in each other that they didn’t notice the time passing quickly. 

“Woah. Look at the time.” Rey observed. “We should probably go back so we can get up and head home tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

Rey did not realise how far they had gotten until the walk back. Rey started to feel her legs grow tired. The walk back suddenly felt much longer than the walk there. It wasn’t that she hadn’t walked long distances before. Being a scavenger and all, but her legs hurt all the same.

It didn't help that Ben was happily taking long strides. “Can you stop walking so fast?” She asked shortly.

Ben stopped in his tracks. “I’m not walking fast.” 

Rey gave him a look of disbelief. “Yes you are. My legs are not as long as yours.”

Ben contemplated this for a second. “I’m still not walking fast. I’m just walking too fast for you.” He grinned.

Rey punched his arm. “If you’re insinuating I can’t keep up with you, you are terribly wrong Solo.”

“Oh trust me I know,” Ben said. 

“Good.” Rey said. “But my legs still hurt, and there’s so long to go.” 

“Rey,” he said with a smile. “Do you want me to carry you?” He asked.

“Maybe,” she said, and before she said anything else he swept her off her feet.

“Thanks,” she breathed. 

Ben just smiled. It was a goofy smile and Rey didn’t understand what was so funny.

“What is so funny?” Rey asked.

“Nothing.”

“Tell me.”

“It’s just that we have come a long way,” he said.

“From what specifically?” She asked him. It was no secret between them that they have had less fortunate encounters before. And they acknowledge them. Both were able to accept when they were wrong.

“Our first meeting.”

“You mean when you kidnapped me?”

Ben looked as he was going to defend himself, but he though better of it. “Yeah I guess.”

“What about this situation reminds you of that?” Rey asked curiously.

“When I carried you to my ship.”

“You carried me?” Rey asked, surprised. “Like this?”

“Well not exactly like this. You were unconscious, but yeah.”

“Wow,” Rey said.

“What?”

“It’s just people don’t usually carry their prisoners in a bridal carry.” Rey pointed out.

“Well even back then you weren’t just a prisoner.”

Rey scrunched up her nose. “You know that’s kind of romantic in a weird twisted way.”

He shook his head. “Shut up.”

Rey smiled. “We really have come a long way haven’t we?”

“Yes. We have.”


End file.
